Artificial Memories
by spamanofangurl123
Summary: Antonio doesn't remember anything that happened. He just woke up in a hospital bed one day. He only remembers the bar with his friends. Others tell him that he's been missing for two months. As he tries to put the pieces together, he meets another who has been in the same situation, except, he doesn't remember his name, only a number: 4564. Is there a connection? Or something more?
1. The Awakening

**Alright, honestly, I have no idea where this came from. Trust me, it took me an hour just to come up with a title. Usually I have an idea what the title is before I start a fanfic, but this time, I had a difficult time! I had this idea of a sci fi kind of fanfic, so this is where it's headed. It might suck because I haven't gotten that much sleep in a couple days and there's also homework's becoming a pain in the ass, but it's okay :D Thank god for sugar and caffeine! Anyways, please...enjoy this as much as possible...don't hate on me . The rating might change, depending on how (inappropriate?) this gets, just to let you know...okay, just read it!**

_I have to live._

_I'm can't die now._

_I'm not going to die._

_I can see the light._

_No, stay back!_

_I'm not ready!_

_You can't take me!_

_Stay away from me!_

_It's no use._

_It's getting closer._

_I feel my body weakening._

_I feel my mind blanking._

_I feel my soul disappearing._

_This is it._

_I'm going to die._

_Beep_

"Doctor! Doctor!"

_Beep_

"What is it, nurse?"

_Beep_

"His heart...it's...it's a...a miracle..."

_Beep_

"Indeed, he should be awake soon."

"Then, what?"

"We'll check him, make sure he's okay, find out who he is, and then contact his friends and family."

"The usual?"

"Yes, of course! What kind of nurse are you?!"

"I just started here, sir!"

"Well, you should know the drill by now..."

An unexpected moan escaped my lips. I turned my head slightly, trying to feel my surroundings. All of a sudden, a flood of light burned my eyes and I gasped for breath as if I had been drowning in a cold ocean. I blinked a couple of times and saw two faces hanging over me. One was a middle-aged man who had cream colored skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were an unnatural shade of green, almost a hard emerald color. He was in a white lab coat, so I assumed he was the doctor. The other was a young woman who had black framed glasses that covered doe-like brown eyes. She had crazy, wavy blonde hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a pink nurses' uniform.

"Hello, sir?" The doe-eyed woman asked, her voice ringing in my ears.

I groaned. My stomach was on fire and I felt like I was about to throw up. I swallowed a couple times to keep whatever wanted to come up, from coming up.

"Sir?" The man asked calmly.

"¿Qué?" My voice sounded weird, like it didn't belong to me.

The doctor let out a sigh of relief, "well, he's responding alright."

"W-where am I? What am...what am I doing here?"

"Sir," the man bent down, "you're in the hospital. Someone found you in the woods, almost bleeding to death. You have been in a coma for about two weeks."

"W-what?"

"Who are you, sir?" The woman asked.

"Yes, your name, sir," the doctor asked.

"A-Antonio..."

The doctor took out a clipboard and scribbled something down. He looked at me and wrote down some more. He called the nurse over and whispered something in her ear.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Sh!" the doctor hissed.

"Sorry!"

The doctor whispered more into the woman's ear. She nodded her head and walked out of the room, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," the doctor shook his head, "Antonio, do you remember anything before you woke up?"

I thought for a little bit. I licked my lips, they were so dry. My throat felt a really dry too. I slowly tried to sit up, but it was all in vain. I slid back down. I started to get a vague memory.

"I remember...I was with my friends...we were at a bar, and we were having a couple drinks..."

"Who are your friends?"

"Francis...Gilbert...and his younger brother, Ludwig...and also that English bastardo was there..."

"Who is 'that English bastardo'?"

"Arthur...we work together, but not well. We get in a lot of fights."

"I see, so what happened?"

"I had to leave because I needed to get ready for a business trip to Germany the next day, so did Arthur, but he didn't bother..."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"Why are you asking me all of this, Doctor?"

The doctor paused and stopped scribbling on his clipboard, "I'm just trying to piece together something."

"What are you? A detective?"

"No, but my nurse is coming with some people."

"Who? Which people?" My mind started racing.

"Sir?"

"What?"

"No, you just remind me of someone I heard about on the news..."

"What are you trying to say?" My heart started beating faster and the monitor in the room started beating faster.

"Are you...Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?"

I tilted my head on the bed, "sí...why?"

"You went missing...about two months ago..."

**And that's where we end it! Why do I always have Toni in a hospital :/ I know it kinda sucks right now, but trust me! It'll get better! I promise! Otherwise, you can invade my house and whack me on the head with a baseball bat! I'm trying to change my genre from angsty and sad fanfics to more actiony and awesomer ones! That's the goal! A new chapter's coming ASAP! But it all depends on you guys that will read this! Please read and stay with me! It'll get better . Until next time, see ya!**


	2. Homecoming

**YAY! A lot of you people liked it! It makes me so happy, I want to cry :') Now, I will reward you with chapter 2! Please enjoy it~**

That's when things became really crazy. Like super crazy. It was either the hospital food, the same faces, or the hospital smell that drove me crazy. I still don't know.

I spent about a week at the hospital. They were running tests on me like crazy. The cause of the blood loss when I was found (according to others, I was found bleeding to death by a couple who were...you know...), was a blow to my head and a cut running along my left arm. It was a crooked mark, almost like an incision. The doctors were all confused and didn't have an answer. That's what worried me.

Worst of all, there was the press. They seemed to come immediately after I felt better. They came in with their flashing cameras and millions and MILLIONS of questions. I honestly wanted to just tell them off, but I couldn't do that. The police however, they weren't as bad, but still asked their MILLIONS of questions.

_"Do you remember anything?"_

_"Where did the marks come from?"_

_"Who was your attacker?"_

_"Do you remember the night at the bar before you disappeared?"_

_"Were there any suspicious people?"_

_"How many fingers am I holding up?"_

Okay, the last question I made up, but I thought they were going to ask me that. To most of the questions, I either answered _"No"_ or _"I don't know"_. Most of the time I was like, _"Can you repeat the question?"_

Thank Dios for the doctors who shooed them all out of there. At least they asked me practical questions, _"how are you feeling?"_ or _"does it hurt when I lift your left arm like this?"_. The best question they could ask me was:

_"Are you ready to go home?"_

I nodded my head so fast that after I stopped, the world started to spin really fast. I was so happy! I was finally going to go home! It felt weird. I had a sinking feeling that I hadn't been home in a while and was feeling really homesick.

The doctors asked me if I could have someone give me a ride and I thought I should have either Francis or Gilbert pick me up. They directed me to a phone and I dragged myself out of the hospital room and stretched my legs. I grabbed the phone and dialed Francis' number.

"Bonjour, who is this?" A chirpy, French voice answered the phone.

"Hola, amigo. It's Toni."

"Ah, mon ami! What's up?"

"Yeah, I need a favor and..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toni, but I'm a little...busy right now..."

I heard a voice in the background on Francis' side. It sounded really...British...

"Francis~it's not good to keep an Englishman waiting..."

"Later, mon ami!" The Frenchman whispered and the line went dead.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Francis was going to fuck somebody...but did it really have to be Arthur? I picked up the phone again and dialed Gilbert's number.

"Hallo! Gilbert speaking!" A very energetic Prussian was on the other end of the phone.

"Gilbert, it's Toni."

"Ah, Toni! Good to hear from ya! How you doing?"

"Bueno, listen, I need a ride from the hospital do you think..."

"I'd love to Toni! But the problem is...I don't have my car with me..."

"Oh Dios! What happened?!"

"Well, that's a story for another time," Gilbert laughed sarcastically on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, are you okay though?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I?"

I smiled, "true, true."

"I can ask Ludwig to give you a ride."

"I guess, if he's not busy or-"

"Nah, he's fine! He can give you a ride! He's been driving me around everywhere while my car is being taken care of!"

"Okay, gracias, Gil."

"No problem! I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Si, hasta luego!"

I hung up the phone and sighed. I went back to my room and grabbed some clothes that Gilbert brought me. It was a pair of jeans and a green v-neck t-shirt. I also had him bring a jacket and a pair of sneakers. All I forgot to ask him for is a pair of socks. Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to go home with gross, smelly sneaker shoes. I needed a shower anyways. My hair was feeling greasy. Gross!

I also had a small backpack with me. It had some books, my work, and some old newspaper and magazines, just in case I got bored. Gilbert and Francis packed some snacks in there because they knew how terrible hospital food was and decided that I had to get some real food after so long.

I walked outside the hospital for the first time. It was a little cold, but it was sunny. I felt normal being outside. Being locked in a hospital room for too long, it does things to you sometimes. I sat on a bench and waited for a little while. At least half an hour later, a silver car pulled up and I saw Ludwig roll down the window. He locked his blue eyes with mine and I walked towards the car. I put my backpack in the trunk and cautiously stepped into the car.

"Um, thanks for picking me up, Ludwig. I really...appreciate it," I shook my head because I sounded like an idiot.

"No thanks is necessary," Ludwig's voice boomed in the car.

I nodded slowly and settled down in the leather seats of the car. As soon as the car started, I fell asleep. I don't know why. I was really sleepy, and the soft rocking of the car lulled me to sleep. I felt comfortable enough around Ludwig to fall asleep. Most of the time, he can be pretty loud, but other times, he can be pretty quiet when needed. All in all, he was misunderstood, but a really great guy.

...

_I started to dream. I usually have good dreams, but lately, I was having really scary nightmares. I was in a dark room. Occasionally, a light would turn on, and I would see that I was in a cage with thick, black bars. This cage was in a big, wide room that was empty and there was not another human being there. There was also a door. A large, big wooden door. I looked around the cage. There was no lock, no way to get out. There was only a big latch that seemed to be automatic. I had no idea what to do. What was I supposed to do? Then, the door opened, revealing a doctor looking person who had a big, syringe. For some reason, I started to panic. It felt like the person in the dream wasn't me. It felt like a different person. I don't think this person was even me. This person was too...I don't know, something about the aura of this person felt different from mine._

_I turned my head to see another person, but their face was blurred out. I couldn't see who it was._

_"Don't let them take me, Antonio," I whispered._

Wait, I'm Antonio...

_"You're coming with us," the doctor unlocked the door and dragged the person (me) out of the cage. I started screaming. The doctors dragged me. As I was being dragged away, I saw another person crawl to the front of the cage, trying to grab my hand. I saw a glimpse of their face..._

_It was mine..._

...

My eyes opened immediately. I looked up and saw the sun was setting. Then, I looked and saw that I was nearly leaning on poor Ludwig. I shot up and rubbed my hair. I sat and looked forward. I wasn't going to face Ludwig. I was so embarrassed. It was a good five minutes before Ludwig's powerful voice filled the car again:

"You were talking and moaning in your sleep."

"Oh, um, sorry about that. I-I've been known to do that in my sleep. Seems to be a natural thing that occurs a lot..." I tried to come up with a lot of excuses for my sleep issues.

"Gilbert did that, too," Ludwig said, almost in a monotonous tone.

I paused, "really?"

Ludwig nodded his head, "he was worried about you. He was blaming himself that you were gone and coming up with a billion other things that should have happened. It took a huge effort from both me and Francis to get get him to eat something or even get him out of bed."

"I'm sorry, if I worried everyone so much..." I started to feel really bad. Gilbert was always so...awesome. He says so himself. I usually laugh at him. To think that Gilbert of all people, was blaming himself. It wasn't even his fault.

"He wanted to pick you up, but was afraid that you would blame him for what happened," Ludwig continued.

"Did he..."

"Ja, he lied about his car being broken down, but I said it was fine that I picked you up."

"I understand..."

"Here, this is your house, right?"

I looked out the passenger window and saw a small house that was stuck between two other houses. It was a dark, blue color and there were tomato plants on the porch. There was a bigger tomato garden in the backyard, but I still kept tomatoes on the porch. Vines and creepers were growing all over the sides and front of the house. Ludwig unlocked the car and I stepped out. He stepped out and grabbed my backpack from the trunk of the car.

"Welcome home, Antonio," Ludwig said behind me.

I turned around and I swear to God, I saw Ludwig smiling. I grabbed my backpack from him and thanked him. He actually gave me a big bear hug. His big "drill sergeant" muscles were surrounding me, I could hardly breath. It was actually weird, seeing Ludwig like this. I've never known him to be a very huggy person.

"Do you need help settling in?" Ludwig asked.

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. I remember my own home, Luddy."

He smiled a little wider, "okay, just call me or my bruder if you need anything."

"Gracias, Ludwig," I smiled and walked up the porch steps.

When Ludwig drove away, I finally opened the door to my own house. Finally, I was home. It felt so good. I smelt the ripened tomatoes and a pinch of cinnamon. It smelt like home. I turned on the light and was greeted by a living room with a green couch right in the middle of the room. I slumped my bag down and collapsed on the couch.

I tried to fall asleep, but the nightmares kept coming...

Over and over and over again...

**I know it's a quickie! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I hope you enjoyed this one. I love a little AntonioxLudwig bromance whenever I can get it XD And also some AntonioxGilbertxFrancis BTT bromance XD Anyways, until next time, see ya!**


	3. Life As Before

**GOD! I HATE HOMEWORK! I WISH IT WOULD GO DIE IN A HOLE! IT KILLS TREES! Anyways, yeah, homework is a pain in the ass...That's just me bitching about it. I won't be able to update as fast as I want to! It might take a little bit for me to update. BUT NOT TOO LONG! I won't leave you guys hanging! I'm not that cruel! Anyways, please enjoy!**

I woke up to the sound of the door knocking. I slowly sat up and yawned. I felt really cold. I realized sometime in the middle of the night, I took off my jacket and shirt. I saw them lying on the floor. Along with my jeans. I looked down and saw I was in nothing but my boxers. I shrugged my shoulders. As long as it wasn't somebody I didn't know, I was going to be okay. I slipped on my jeans and stretched. Someone knocked on the door again, this time yelling.

"Antonio! It's me! Open the bloody door!" It was Arthur.

I groaned and mumbled, "bastardo, I'm coming."

I opened the door a crack and saw a glimpse of the bushy browed, blonde, green eyed Englishman on my porch admiring my tomato plants. I opened more and leaned on the door frame. He stood up, gave me the elevator look, and smirked.

"That bad, huh?" He sighed.

"What do you want, Arthur?" I changed the subject. I quickly gave him the elevator look with my eyes. He wore his black pants, white dress shirt, and his red tie. He carried his black jacket.

"Is it really that bad for me to come over to your house and check up on you?" He shook his head.

I rubbed my thumb against my ring finger and stared at him in disbelief, "really? Are you serious? You don't seem like the type of person."

Arthur shrugged his shoulders, "well, I am."

"Good to see that you have a good side, Arthur."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing."

"You goddamn Spanish bastard..." Arthur went on with his colorful language on how to describe me.

I rolled my eyes, but gave a half smile, "do you want to come in?"

He paused and looked shocked, "Sure, if you don't mind."

I opened the door a little more and let him in. I cleaned up the couch a little bit. He sat on the couch. I sat on the chair that was facing it.

"So, what's up?" I asked, "what did I miss?"

Arthur cracked his neck, "nothing much. Work's becoming a pain in the ass, as usual."

"Señor Braginski bother you too much? Poor thing," I teased.

"Shut up," He tried to hide a smile.

"How are you and Francis?" I asked.

"How did you-"

I lips curl into a smirk, "I heard you talking to him when I called him yesterday."

Arthur's face turned a bright red, "oh...you heard that?"

"Si."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "this is embarrassing."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

"Shut your face."

"Well, I'm glad that Francis finally found someone."

"Even if it's me?"

I scratched my chin and tilted my head, "well, it's better than no one."

"Touche," Arthur started to look more purple than red.

"As long as you're not a complete and utter jackass to him, I'll be okay with it. But, if I hear him crying on the phone one night, saying that you two are no longer together, I'll be right at your doorstep ready to kick your sorry ass."

Arthur lightly laughed, "you haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"What makes you think I changed?"

"Well, for one thing, you actually let me in your house."

"Touché."

"And you never sleep this late."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"It's around lunchtime."

"Damn, I better get ready."

"Yeah, are you hungry? I can grab us a bite really quick and-"

"Gracias, but no. I'm staying home as much as possible today. I'll eat at home."

"Okay, are you sure?"

I gave him a look, "I'll be fine, Artie. You just run along and go back to work."

"Okay, fine. By the way, how's your arm?"

I looked at the crooked incision on my arm and shrugged, "it doesn't hurt me or anything. The doctors said that whoever did this was either a very poor surgeon who had no medical background, or an insane person. Or maybe both."

"Oh, goody," Arthur's sarcasm snuck into his voice. He started to get up and go to the door.

"I know," I followed him and opened the door.

"Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back to work, right?" He stood on the porch.

"Si, hasta luego, Arthur," and I closed the door.

...

I ran through my hand through my greasy hair. I rubbed my hands, trying to get the greasy feeling off. I went to the bathroom immediately, which was on the second floor. I wasn't feeling up to it to run, so I decided to slowly make my way up. I made a quick left turn to the bathroom and nearly tripped on the tile floor. I caught my balance, but my heart was beating ninety miles per hour.

"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo," I said to myself, "you're okay. Just a little trip."

My heart didn't listen. It kept beating fast. I took a deep breath and tried again. This time, I carefully walked towards the sink and was able to not trip. I turned on the hot water and threw it on my face. I shook my head and looked at the mirror. I looked all gross and sweaty. I ran the water in the shower, took off my clothes while it warmed up, and jumped in. It stung my skin at first, but it became more comfortable as I stayed there. I found some shampoo, lathered it at least three times in my hair. I could feel the grease run down my back.

As I rubbing soap on the side of my neck, I felt something really weird. I kept rubbing that spot. It felt like how it would feel after someone was burned. I rubbed harder which was a bad idea. I let out wince and stopped. I was confused. Maybe the doctors missed it. As soon as I got out of the shower, I grabbed a towel and dried myself. I wrapped it around my waist.

I went up to the fogged up mirror and swiped it. I saw...well me. I saw my green eyes staring back at me with dark circles under his eyes. I saw that my hair was hanging over my face because it was so damp. I looked like I was sweating. I wiped more of the mirror so I could see my neck. I looked at the spot where it felt weird. and saw nothing. It must've been my imagination, but I thought I felt something. I laughed dryly and shook my head.

"Toni, you're just imagining things. There's no way something could just disappear. I think you've been at the hospital too long..."

I tried to reassure myself nothing was wrong, but something was nagging at my brain. Something wanted to come out. However, something was preventing that.

...

"Dios, who's at my door now?" I grumbled. The doorbell was ringing again and again. I was sitting comfortably in my kitchen eating a really late breakfast of really stale cereal and milk that tasted really sour. I was almost spilling it on my jeans and t-shirt, it tasted so bad. I should've probably asked someone to do some grocery shopping for me while I was at the hospital.

I threw the bowl of expired breakfast (if one would even call it that) into the sink and emptied out the milk carton. I smelled the sourness of the milk and scrunched my nose. The doorbell was ringing again.

"I'm coming!" I yelled and walked quickly to the door.

I regret not getting a door with a little peephole to see who it is. For all I know, I would be opening the door for a robber or a serial killer. I unlocked the door and opened the door. I was pummeled to the ground and felt a warm body on top of me. First I thought that I really did have the door opened by a serial killer, but then saw a piece of blonde hair fall in my face.

"Fran-?"

"Oh, mon ami!" Francis smothered me with kisses and almost got the air knocked out of me.

"Francis..." I gasped, "I can't-"

"Sorry, Toni," Francis got up and helped me up.

I finally caught my balance and the world stopped spinning around me. I glanced at the flamboyant Frenchman before me. He looked way better than me. He had his blonde hair in a ponytail, with some of his hair in front of his face in wisps. His vibrant blue eyes showed a happiness, yet it showed a pain. He wore his fanciest outfit he could find. It was a pair of pants that looked like they would be used in a fashion show, a top that was tight, yet the cuffs were loose and airy. He topped it off with a scarf.

"It's okay, Francis," I said, rubbing my head, "Jesus Christ, I've seen you already, you're acting like I'm seeing you for the first time after a long time."

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you out of the hospital bed...and in skinny jeans," he winked at me.

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed. He was always pointing out my ass for some reason.

"Seriously! Every time I see you, you're butt seems to have gotten more and more fit and..."

"Francis, I get it, my ass is wonderful. What do you want?"

"Oh, yeah! I thought that we could meet Gil for lunch. We decided to take a sick day to hang out with you, seeing that you might be lonely."

"You guys," I facepalmed, "well, I might as well come, since you guys are so nice."

"Yes! It's going to be great! We saw this one place downtown and..."

Francis was pushing me out of the house and to his really fancy car. He kept going on about this restaurant that had opened recently. When I finally got into his car, he sped away so fast, I felt the cereal coming up. I still didn't feel too good, but I didn't want to tell Francis that. I did tell him to slow down a couple times, but he ignored me. I didn't care after that. I felt like life was back to normal. Finally.

**Damn my SpUk tendencies. That's all I say. It's late, so I'll end it here. It's going to get interesting next chapter. I promise! See you later!**


	4. More and More Memories

**Sorry for the long wait! It's almost the end of the year and finals is coming up fast, so I've been studying like crazy! I'm so excited from freshman year to end! Summer's coming up, so hopefully I'll be able to do more fanfic writing! However, I was an idiot and decided to do two swim teams instead of one, so I don't know...But I'm going to have more time for writing than usually! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Again, sorry for taking too long!**

"Francis," I squirmed uncomfortably in my chair, "everyone's staring at me."

It was true. I could feel the couple behind staring at the back of my head. Also, this little kid was staring at my arm. The mom turned his head and made him eat his food. I stuck my arm between my legs and sat there awkwardly. Francis sat next to me and Gilbert was across from us. They both could see the pained expression on my face.

"Just ignore them, mon ami," Francis and patted my back, "you're fine."

"Ja, it's not like you're any different from them," Gilbert took a big drink of his beer.

"I guess, pero..." My voice trailed off.

"Mon Dieu! What's taking the waiter so long! The hostess sat us down and we've been waiting for a waiter for a while!" Francis started to complain.

"Fran, it's only been five minutes," Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"Really? It feels like longer."

"Well, this place is really busy in the lunchtime I guess," Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"True, true," Francis nodded his head.

We sat there silent for a moment. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw a smile curl on the Frenchman's lips. I was worried about what was about to come out of his mouth.

"So," Francis intertwined his fingers neatly and put his chin on them, "how are you and the cute Hungarian girl?"

Gilbert nearly dropped his beer and choke. He wiped his mouth with the collar of his leather jacket. I looked at Francis, who was laughing, and back at Gilbert. I switched back and forth for a little before I could find the words to say.

"Did I miss something here?" I tilted my head at Gilbert.

Gilbert took another sip of beer before he spoke, "You remember Elizabeta, right? That PYT from Hungary? We met her at that one club more close to the city?"

I laughed, "how can I forget! I remember the first time you saw her and tried hitting on her, she smacked you upside the head! And then you went back home defeated and so sad, that we had to apologize for you!"

A shade of pink went across his pale white cheeks, "J-ja. Anyways, I saw her a month back and me and her have made our amends and..."

I smiled, "well, I'm happy for you."

"She wanted to come with us today to see you, but she's busy with work."

I shrugged my shoulders, "maybe next time. Anyways," I turned my attention to Francis, who was sipping on his mocha latte, "how are you and Arthur?"

Now, it was Francis' turn to almost choke on his drink and Gilbert to laugh aloud. Francis turned a dark red and gently put his drink down. He turned to me and smiled sheepishly.

"Toni," he paused, "mon ami, how did you figure out?"

"I heard him on the phone when I asked you to come and pick me up yesterday," I leaned back in my chair.

"Uh, let me explain?"

I shook my head and smiled, "no need to explain, Francis. It's fine. As long as he doesn't break up with you and he doesn't bother me."

"Merci, mon ami!" And Francis gave me a big bear hug, almost knocking me over.

"Fran, leave the poor guy alone," Gilbert shook his head, "he can't breath."

"Oh, sorry!" Francis released me and smoothed out my clothes and hair.

"It's okay," I coughed, taking a drink of water.

"You know, it's a shame. The doctor told us you couldn't have a drop of liquor until they made sure you were fully recovered," Gilbert scoffed.

My stomach did a flip on the thought of alcohol, "I don't think I can handle liquor right now," I pointed to my stomach, "I ate stale cereal and sour milk, and I feel sick. So, God knows WHAT liquor would do."

"Verdammt! You should've told us to do some grocery shopping while you were in the hospital!"

"I never really thought of it."

"Hello!" A waiter with a wild curl on one side and bright brown eyes and a clear Italian accent came to our table and gave us menus, "sorry for the long wait! Do you need your drinks refilled, Signori?"

"Ja, why not?" Gilbert handed the waiter on the waiter.

"I'm fine, merci," Francis shook his head.

"I..." I took a double take on the waiter. He looked so familiar. I couldn't put my finger on it. It almost scared me. I felt perspiration beading on my forehead and down my neck. My stomach started to moan and constrict. I snapped out of it when Francis pinched me on the arm.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

"Do you need another drink, Antonio?" Francis asked.

"N-no," my voice was shaking, "I-I'm fine," I took my glass of water and drank the rest of it.

"Toni, you okay?" Gilbert asked, he almost sounded panicked, "you look pale," he turned to the waiter, "get my friend a tall glass of cold water.

"Right away, signor!" And the waiter bounced away.

"Antonio, are you okay?" Francis rubbed my back.

"S-si, I'm fine."

"You're sweating like crazy!" Francis took his napkin and wiped my forehead.

"It's probably hot in here."

"Well, then me and Gil would be sweating. Besides, you were checking out the waiter for a good amount of time."

"No I wasn't!" I defended.

Then, my stomach made another flip and I felt something coming up my throat. I swallowed, tasting some bitter bile.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," I rubbed my stomach.

"Here, I'll take you to the bathroom," Gilbert got up and lead me to the bathroom.

It was a crowded little place, so it took a little bit trying to get to the bathroom. Thank God, it was empty. I ran into the stall and knelt to the ground. Gil closed the stall door and stood there. I tasted stale cereal and sour milk in my mouth. I released all of that into the bathroom and it smelled so bad. I got some on my shirt and hair. Also, some was on the corners of my mouth. When I was done, I slowly got up, but leaned on the edge of the stall.

"Oi, you okay in there?" Gil opened the stall door a crack.

I wiped my forehead and covered my eyes. They were burning from tears.

"S-si, I'm f-fine."

"Hey, it's okay," Gil rubbed my back.

He washed me up in the sink, dried me up with some paper towels. I rinsed my mouth a million times before I could get the bitter taste out of my mouth. He took of my shirt, threw it in the trash, and replaced it with his leather jacket and zipped it up. He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"Quite an adventure, huh?"

I smiled weakly, "s-si."

We walked back to the table, where the waiter was dropping off the glass of water. I sat down and drank little by little of the water.

"We're okay now?" Francis looked at me.

"Yeah, it was just the stale cereal and sour milk from earlier today."

Francis took out a spray from his bag and sprayed it all over me.

"What the-?!"

"You smell like it!"

"Signor?" The Italian waiter came up to the table, "are you alright now?"

"Oh, si, gracias," I nodded my head.

"If you need anything else, just tell me," he started to turn around.

"Wait!" I hesitated for a moment, "I feel like I've seen you before..."

The waiter shook his head, "I haven't seen you before, signor."

"Oh..."

"You probably saw my brother, though!"

I felt a spring of hope, "you have a brother?"

The waiter nodded again, "Si! My older brother! I'm the younger brother, Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas."

"Nice to meet you, Feliciano," I held out my hand and we both shook hands.

"My older brother, his name is Lovino..." His voice trailed off and he looked down.

"Is something wrong?"

Feliciano looked up with a sad smile, "he doesn't remember me."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"He doesn't remember himself, either."

"That's awful."

"He was missing for a while...I think it was...at least four months ago that he came back from a one year disappearance."

"Wait, your brother was missing? And he lost his memories?" This sparked my interest.

"Si and-"

"Hey, Vargas! You have tables to work!" The hostess interrupted what Feliciano was going to say.

"Mi dispiace! I need to go!" and he rushed off.

****"What a pick up line, Toni," Gilbert smiled when Feliciano was out of earshot.

"Seriously, Gilbert! His poor frère was missing and lost his memories, almost like..." Francis' voice trailed off.

"Almost like me," I finished his sentence monotonously.

...

I ended up not eating anything at the restaurant. Francis drove me home and stayed with me for a couple hours. We had a long conversation about Francis and Alfred and when I was going back to work as a secretary for a business downtown and about Gilbert and Elizaveta and other things while I was gone. It was nice. He promised to go grocery shopping for me and check up on me the day after tomorrow. I said it's okay, since I probably needed to recover from getting sick at the restaurant.

When he left, the house was left quiet and I was all alone. Instead of crashing on the couch, I actually made an effort to go up the staircase to my room. I opened the door and took a deep breath. It has been forever since I was in my own bedroom. It was nice and open. There was a big bed in the middle that had a red comforter and gold trimming around it. There was a big glass door, leading to a deck and a nice stain glass window on the opposite wall. I loved this room. It was...home.

I took off Gilbert's leather jacket and my jeans. I opened the comforter, curled up and drifted in a nice long sleep.

...

_"Antonio...I don't think we're going to survive."_

_"We're going to be fine. Don't worry."_

_"Don't lie to me! We're not going to fine, bastardo!"_

_"Shhh, it's okay. Go to sleep."_

_"I...I can't...I'm scared, Antonio..."_

_"Don't be...I'm right here..."_

_"Don't patronize me..."_

_"I'm not patronizing you. I'll always be here."_

_"If you'll always be there...promise, me you won't leave me...per favore?"_

"I promise...I swear I will never leave you...Lovino..."

**Not, the last thing Antonio says right above is him actually sleep talking. Sorry, I feel like I disappoint you guys with shorter and shorter chapters. I promise, the next ones, I will try to make them as long as I can possibly make them! I swear on my life! Well, I have to get back to studying for finals! TTYL! Ta-ta for now! **


	5. 4564

**I'm sooo sorry! I need to clear up something! When Feliciano was talking about how long ago it was when Lovino came back, I meant to put he came back one month ago, not four! That's my 10 o'clock brain working. I don't know what I was thinking. Again, sorry for any confusion! Thank you for sticking with this story!**

"Okay, this one's good. This one's bad. This one's not ripe. This one is PERFECT!"

I was tending to my tomatoes and harvesting the good ones. There was dirt on my hands, feet, and even on my face. The bottom of my sleeves were getting in the way, so I rolled them up. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and took out the hose. I turned it to the lightest setting there was and sprayed the tall tomato plants.

It was a week since I first met Feliciano. I got a panicked phone call from him a couple days ago. Not really panicked. I think he was nervous or something, but he was almost hyperventilating on the phone. Apparently he got my name from Gilbert because he stayed back at the restaurant. All I got from the phone call, was that he got my phone number from Gilbert (apparently he got my name from Gilbert because he stayed back at the restaurant), saying that he could help me somehow. I simply responded that it was very sweet of him to call me, but it wasn't necessary. He said he wanted to meet me at my house, but he didn't say the time. After the phone call, I came up with the conclusion Feliciano was one of those people who are more doing than...not to sound rude, thinking.

I decided to take a quick break from the tomatoes and take a quick glance at my email. It was probably full of junk mail and stuff from work. And I was going to clean my face, just in case Feliciano was really coming.

"Alright, let's get down to business," I clicked into my computer and logged into my email.

Like I said, there was a lot of junk mail. Also, there was a lot of alerts, saying how I should update certain accounts and stuff like that. There was this one email that stood out from the rest however.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

**To: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**From: UNKNOWN ADDRESS**

It was really weird. I wasn't about to click on it, but curiosity got the best of me, I guess. I clicked on it and read through the email.

_Dearest Antonio Fernandez Carriedo,_

_How have you been doing? I heard you were found recently. It was not very hard. News travels very fast and widespread. Even out here where I am. I remember. They interviewed the poor girl who found you. I quote, "He was almost dead. There was blood everywhere, especially around his head. There was an awful smell, almost a mix of iron and alcohol. I was terrified. I don't think I'll ever get that image out of my head"._

_You hear that, my dear Antonio? You've scarred a girl who hasn't even turned sixteen yet. How does it feel? Knowing you scared a poor, innocent child who hasn't even begun to grasp the tortures and cruelty this world has to offer? I bet it feels awful, but if you are like me and you don't feel anything, then you're fine._

_I adore you, Antonio. You took everything with pride, dignity, and even...love. Especially for that boy, 4564. You protected him as much as you could. I bet you don't even remember him. Poor thing. He was heartbroken when we let him go. He simply didn't want to leave you._

_Another thing I love about you is your integrity. You're going to turn out to be the obedient little soldier boy, the perfect soldier boy, I've always wanted. You were so much fun. The way you would scream whenever I would experiment on you. How you would be knocked out when I put you to sleep. It was just like a fun game._

_I'm giving away way too much. I'll let you figure out the rest for yourself. Start with your incision on your left arm. You might...find something. By the way, have you seen your pendant? You should probably find that soon._

_Until next time, my dear Antonio_

...

I was shaking. Every part of my body was trembling. I closed out the email and just sat in the chair. My breathing was laboured and sweat rolling down my neck. I rolled my sleeves down to wipe the perspiration off my forehead. This email terrified me. Whoever this person was, they must be involved with my disappearance. Who was thing 4564? Were we really...

Nevermind that. I had to find out who was responsible for this madness...whoever it was. I didn't care what it took. If it meant being taken again, so be it!

Ding, dong! the doorbell rang.

I snapped out of this trance I was in. I made my way to the door and opened it. It was Francis, who was over to deliver more groceries.

"Hola, mi amigo," I half whispered, half shouted.

"Oh, mon ami," Francis put the grocery bags down, "you look like hell."

I sighed, "I know. I was working with the tomato plants and-"

"No, I mean you look like you've seen a ghost. You're so pale. Are you okay?" he put the back of his hand on my forehead.

"I'm fine, Francis," I gently removed his hand. The truth was, I wasn't okay. However, I didn't want to let Francis know.

"You feel a bit warm, though..."

"Well, I was outside for half the day," I shrugged my shoulders.

"True, true."

"Come in, come in," I pulled him in, both of us taking some bags.

"Need some help putting stuff away?" Francis already started to put stuff away.

"Sure, seeing as you already are," I smiled.

"Oh..."

"It's fine."

We spent the next half an hour sorting out the groceries in their designated spots in the pantry and fridge. We talked a while too. Even though we talk a lot, it was good to talk to Francis. He's almost like a brother to me. Actually, he IS a brother to me. Not blood brothers, but me and Francis have been through a lot together. Not that Gilbert isn't like a brother either. We're like a trio of brothers.

"Hey, Francis? Can you..." I was struggling to put the soup can on the top shelf of the pantry.

"Oui, of course," Francis snatched the soup and put it on the top shelf effortlessly.

"Gracias," I was defeated, realizing how short I really was.

"You sure are short, aren't you Toni?"

"Oh, shut up, Francis," I gave him a playful shove.

"Well, sadly, I have to go, mon ami," Francis started out the door.

"Okay, thanks for all the help," I followed him.

"Toni?"

"Si?"

"If there is anything bothering you, you can tell me. You know that right?" Francis looked me straight in the eyes.

I was almost uncomfortable, I couldn't look at him, "Yeah, I know."

He took a deep sigh, "alright, au revoir, Toni."

"Adios, Francis."

I closed the door, almost slamming it. I slid against the door and pulled my knees to my chest. I wiped my forehead. I felt hot, frustrated tears sting my eyes and slid down my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming. The quiet tears turned into full blown sobs and frustrated cries.

...

There was vigorous knocking on the door and ringing of the doorbell. I must've fallen asleep because I jumped to my feet and jammed my big toe into the table right next to the door.

"Oh, sh-!" I covered my mouth to not swear. Who knows who was on the outside of the door.

I rubbed my toe and limped to the door knob. When I opened it, the first thing I noticed was the stars hung up to the dark, navy blue sky. I leaned my hand against the door frame, trying to balance one one foot. I looked ahead, but I saw nobody. I looked right and left on my porch. There was still nobody. I shrugged my shoulders and was about to close the door when I heard something. It sounded like someone was eating something. I turned on the porch light and saw someone, a boy, eating one of the tomatoes from my tomato plants and leaning against the wall of my house.

He looked...exactly like Feliciano. He had the same weird curl in his hair like Feliciano, except his hair was a darker, richer brown color and the curl was on the right side of his head.

I leaned against the door frame and just looked at the boy eating. Eventually, the boy finished and turned his head. He just stared at me. His eyes were like Feliciano's too, the same hazel, except his were more green.

"Uh, hi," I started, "you must be Lovino?"

"Well, I guess that's the name I've been called for a while," a sort of smirk curled on his lips, "Feliciano was right, you are a lot smarter than you look."

"I'm sorry?" I tilted my head, taken back by what he said.

"No, I'm just kidding," he stood up, "Feliciano wouldn't say anything like that. Just by the way he talked about you, I got that you were pretty smart, but you acted and looked really stupid."

"Um, gracias?" I couldn't believe this kid! I also couldn't believe that he was Feliciano's older brother either.

"Are you going to let me in, or not?" He just walked past me and into my house.

I sighed, "sure."

He made himself comfortable in the living room, laying down on my couch and kicking his feet up. I tried not to be rude, but I felt like my space was being invaded. I quietly went to the kitchen and checked the time. It was 8:30 at night. I went to the sink and washed my face. I felt little soft spots underneath my eyes.

I walked back to the living room and saw Lovino going through my stuff on the coffee table. He was reading through my books and newspapers. He must've heard me coming because he closed whatever he was reading and put it back.

"Do...do you need something to eat or drink?" I asked.

"No thanks. And besides, I don't take food or drinks from people my 'brother' meets anyways," he laughed.

My eyebrow twitched. This kid...God if he wasn't Feliciano's brother...

I just took a breath. I sat at the chair that was across from him. I crossed my legs and put rested my arms on the chair arms. I was almost sinking in the chair, so I was holding myself up.

"So," I started, "why are here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked up at me.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Feliciano's stupid idea. He says that you can help me somehow, and I can help you somehow. The truth is, I have no fucking clue how he expects two people who have no clue who each other are," he paused, "or in this case, I have no clue who I am. How the hell am I supposed to help you, if I can't help myself?"

I sighed, "well, I know what your name is: Lovino. Lovino Vargas."

"That's what everyone else says. I don't know who I can trust or who I can't trust. It seems Feliciano is the only one I can really trust."

"That's because you're both-"

"Brothers. I guessed that since we both look really similar. Anyways, who the hell are you?"

"Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"Antonio, huh? And you remembered your name always?"

"Si."

Lovino shrugged, "lucky."

"Do you remember anything?" I asked.

Lovino shook his head, "no, I don't remember anything. Stop fucking asking me!"

I decided to change the subject, "have you gotten weird emails from an unknown address?"

Again, the boy shook his head, "no, but have you?"

I trembled thinking about the email, "Si, it told me some things. Like how I was found and stuff about that...made me uncomfortable."

"Like what? Because, Antonio, I just met you and you don't seem like the type of person who can be made uncomfortable really easily."

I realized that this was the closest thing that Lovino has said to me. For some reason, it was fine for me to talk to Lovino about the email. I told him about being the "perfect soldier" and how I was called "my dear" the whole time.

"And also, there was this other thing."

"What was it?" Lovino seemed almost intrigued.

"A number. A boy to be exact."

"Wait, a number?" Lovino's face started to flush.

"Yeah, a number."

"Wait!" Lovino rubbed his head and was in deep concentration, "was this number 4564?"

"Si! How did you know?"

"Because...I'm number 4564..."

**Alright! Well, that's that. I hope I haven't confused you guys. I'm soooo sorry I messed up the last chapter! I was reading it and realized how confusing it was! I hope you guys stick with this story! The more you do, the more I'll write! Thanks you guys! Until next time, see ya!**


	6. Troubled Skies

**I hope you all are having an awesome possum summer :3 I totally am. Not really. Swimming's a real bitch, so I haven't been able to catch up with this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter~**

_"Wait," I was on the edge of my seat, "you're...4564?"_

_"Yeah, that's what I just said, right?" I heard sarcasm in his voice, "Did I stutter or something?"_

_"Well, no. A-actually you have a very n-nice voice and you don't s-stutter or anything but-" I shook my head, "Dios, I'm off topic."_

_Lovino laughed, "now who's the one stuttering?!"_

_"Anyways, how do you remember? You said you couldn't remember anything."_

_"I didn't remember it. I found it."_

_I was about to fall off my chair, I was leaning so far, "how did you 'find' it?"_

_"Geez, calm down, you're going to fall of your chair if you lean farther out."_

_I took a deep breath and sinked back in the chair. I was nervous, but at the same time, I was excited. I was one step closer to figure out what happened! However, there was this feeling at the back of my head that was telling me to stop._

_Lovino continued, "well, one time, I was taking a shower. Actually, it was a couple times I have taken a shower. Every time, I felt a weird mark on my neck. When I checked it out, it just...disappeared. After that, I asked Feliciano to check it out. I didn't dry off. I just told him to check out my neck. He said there was something on there. A set of numbers, 4564."_

_I rubbed my head, trying to sink in what I was just told. So, I wasn't going crazy that day when I felt something on my neck._

_"Are you okay?" Lovino asked, "you look like you're about to throw up."_

_"Huh? No, no, I'm fine."_

_Lovino looked at me suspiciously, "you sure?"_

_"Si, I'm sure."_

_After a moment of awkward silence, Lovino got up and was walking towards the door, "I think I should go"_

_"Oh, you're leaving already?" I felt deflated. I was starting to like Lovino. There was so much more I wanted to tell him._

_Lovino smirked, "unless you want me to stay. But I usually don't stay too long at stranger's houses."_

_"Well, I won't keep you too long," I said, "do you need a ride?"_

_Lovino shook his head, "I have a car. I can drive."_

_I grabbed a slip of paper and wrote my cellphone number on it, "well, if you remember anything else, or you just want to talk...just give me a call."_

_Lovino smiled. Not a smirk or a sarcastic smile, but an actual smile. He didn't say anything. He just disappeared into the dark night._

...

"Hello? Earth to Toni?" Gilbert was shaking me violently.

"Que?" I snapped out of flashing back to the conversation with Lovino yesterday.

"I asked you a question!" He stopped shaking me.

"Lo siento, Gil," I smiled, "now, what was it again?"

Gilbert sighed,"what was it like? Meeting Lovino?"

It was mid-afternoon the next day. We were at the office at the school we work at. I worked as a secretary at the school, while Gilbert worked as a tech ed teacher. Sadly, he worked on the other side of the building, so we barely saw each other, but sometimes, he would come to the office just to chat.

"I don't know," I answered, "he seemed like a perfectly normal kid."

"One of those people you'd pass by the block?"

I thought about Lovino's dark, brown hair and hazel eyes. I also thought about the smile he gave me before he left. I felt my whole face burn up.

"W-well," I started, "I wouldn't say that. He seems like a...nice kid."

Gilbert smirked and he leaned on my desk, "whatever."

I stared at him, "what's with you?"

"What's with that look on your face, Toni?"

I felt my cheeks burn more and I turned my head back to some paperwork, "I have no idea what you mean, Gil."

Gilbert messed up my hair and pinched my cheeks, "awww, how cute. You're soo cute when you blush! Kesesese!"

I shook off Gilbert's hands and rubbed my stinging cheeks, "I wasn't blushing."

"Then, what were you doing?"

"I don't know. It's hot," I took off my jacket that I was wearing to emphasize my point.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's freaking cold!" Gilbert threw his hands in the air.

"Gilbert, shouldn't you be in class right now?" I sighed.

Gilbert laughed and shook his head, "no, it's my prep time. Besides, the kids should be fine without me!"

I facepalmed, "Gilbert..."

"What?!"

"Nothing."

"Anyways, how'd you get the boss to bring you back?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea. Something about pulling strings. I wouldn't ask about it."

Gilbert shivered, "Ja, but Ivan is creepy anyways."

"Is that really how to speak about your boss, ?" a thick Russian accent boomed throughout the room.

Gilbert yelled, "Oh, fuck!"

I almost screamed. I turned and saw Ivan's beige hair covering his blue, almost violet, was always creepy. He might be my boss and the principal of this school, but he can be so scary. He pops out of nowhere and scares the crap out of people. Especially me because the office is right next to his, so I have to see him everyday. Not that I totally mind, it's just he scares me so much.

Anyways, Ivan smiled, which is always unsettling, " , what are you doing in the office? Don't you have a class to go to?"

Gilbert's mouth twitched while he looked at the watch, "Oh, heh heh. Look at the time! I better get going! See ya, Toni!" And he sprinted out of the room.

"Idiot," I whispered.

"What was that ?" I felt Ivan put a hand a hand on my shoulder.

I let out a tiny scream, "Oh, nothing, !"

Ivan smiled a smile, usually meaning he's thinking of something. Something that anybody wouldn't get. It was always uneasy when Ivan smiled. I turned back to the computer, so I couldn't face him.

"Alright, because you know, I pulled a lot of strings to get you back to work. I brought you here, I can take you out," He leaned into my face, so close that our faces were almost touching.

"Y-yes, sir. I understand."

"Good," he patted my shoulder, "this is why I wanted you back. You're such a good worker."

"G-gracias, Ivan," I flinched.

"And besides, my older sister was being a crybaby, so she didn't work as well."

"What about your younger?" I asked.

There was silence in the room. I turned and I saw something in Ivan's eyes. It was almost like...fear. He twitched a little bit.

He finally spoke, "Natalia...worked fine. She was mostly...distracted."

I couldn't help, but smile, "I see."

"Anyways, I'll let you get back to work."

"Alright, thank you, Ivan," I turned back to the computer.

He finally left the room, but I couldn't help but smile even more. I even had the urge to laugh, but I had to keep silent. I couldn't let Ivan hear me. He could get rid of me anytime he wanted like he said.

"Let's go check some emails," I mumbled to myself.

I stopped myself. What if there was another email from that strange emailer? My blood started to boil just thinking about it. Talking about...experimenting on me. I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to stare at the incision. It was the first actual time I got a good look at it. There was a slight curve where my elbow bends and on my wrist. There were marks running up and down the mark where the stitches should be. I traced my finger on the mark. I winced at some points because I pressed too hard and it started to sting.

I shook my head and pulled the sleeve down, "what am I doing?"

I just stared at the computer screen for a while, the screen blinking at me. I eventually threw my hands in the air and checked my emails. Like before, there was a new email, to me, from the strange unknown address. I felt my hand shaking on the mouse. It took me a couple minutes to click on the email.

"Dios, what am I doing?"

_Dearest Antonio,_

_I have to leave soon, so I'll make this quick._

_Don't think I don't know about your little meeting with 4564. I know. I know everything. I thought you'd be better than that. I'm a bit disappointed, Antonio._

_How about when you gave him your number? Very, very bad move. What happened to my dear little soldier I talked about in the last email?_

_You know, you both aren't safe. You never are. I'll bring you back. You have no choice. I'll find you and I'll put you through everything you already did go through. And _more.

_Until next time Antonio_

I felt anger swelling up in me. Who the hell was this? Whoever they were, they were ticking me off. How did they know I met Lovino yesterday? And what pissed me off more was this person keeps referring to Lovino as a number. He's a person. Not a number.

...

I was finally freed from work. I almost sprinted to my car and started it right away. I wanted to get home as soon as possible. Thank God I didn't have to ask anyone for a ride home anymore. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was still angry at the email I received earlier.

As soon as I got out of the parking lot and started on the main road, my phone started ringing in the passenger seat. I groaned and reached over to grab it.

"Hello?" I let some annoyance slip into my voice.

"Antonio?" there was a panicked voice on the other end, "it's me, Lovino."

"Lovino?" I felt a bit of concern, "what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No!" Lovino yelled, "something happened. Something really bad!"

"Okay, Lovino, calm down. Just tell me what happened."

"I-I don't know! I-it happened so fast!" It almost sounded like he was crying.

"Okay, okay. What do you remember?"

"They took Feliciano!"

I felt my heart and my breathing was laboured. Feliciano...why?

"Who took Feliciano?"

Now I knew Lovino was crying, "two really big guys came to the house. I don't remember anything. They knocked me out. And when I woke up, Feliciano was gone. I didn't know who else to call but you. God, I should've protected him more and..."

"Lovino, you can't keep blaming yourself. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the phone booth at Main and Smith street. Why?" He sniffed.

"Stay where you are," I heard my voice shaking, "I'm coming to get you."


	7. Lovino's Story Part 1

**I'm back! I'm so so so sorry! I have just been so busy! Between school, swimming and social life, it's been busy! I'm just glad that some of you have stuck with me! Thank you! Hope your school year is off to a good start! If school hasn't started for you yet...you lucky little people! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will update faster than before! I promise!**

**...**

Main and Smith street was on the other side of town from the school, so by the time I made it to there, it was nearly dark outside. I could hardly believe it was already evening and I had just gotten off work about an hour or two ago. Traffic was simply dreadful.

There was a shade of pink of the clouds and the stars were starting to show up. Most of the stores on the street were closed, so it was difficult to see where I was going. I finally found a street corner and there was the phone booth. It looked like the ones in London, all red and caged. There was a body slumped in there. I got out of the car, pulling up my jacket collar because of the cold breeze. I could see the face was covered by a hoody, but I could tell it was Lovino because I saw a little bit of the strange curl that he and his brother shared. I slowly opened the door and shook the body gently.

"Hey, Lovino," I whispered.

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he looked up at me, I could tell he had been crying because his eyes were all red and puffy. He had some cuts and bruises on his face. Also, I could see his hands had been cut on the palms.

"An-Antonio?" He wiped his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me."

"You sure took your sweet fucking time, didn't you?" He growled.

"Sorry, there was a ton of traffic and the street is on the other side of the school I work at and-"

"Si, whatever. Just take me home, dammit!" He pushed me out of the way, but stumbled onto the sidewalk, like a drunk.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's go a little slower okay," I lifted him up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't need your help, dammit!" He mumbled, but rested his head on my shoulder.

"Something tells me you do," I smiled.

"Shut the fuck up..."

I put him in the front seat of the car and made sure he was buckled in. He was already asleep by the time I started the car, so I let him rest. His light snoring filled the car's silence, and I didn't feel so alone anymore. I felt...well, better. Better than I had ever felt ever since I returned home.

I stopped at the drugstore to pick up some bandages and rubbing alcohol to take care of Lovino's wounds. I also bought some coffee because I was about to fall asleep and it was bad enough I had one sleeping person in the car. But to have me taking a very late siesta in the car would be a disaster. I felt my phone vibrating in my pant pocket, so I checked it a couple times. There was a lot of text messages. All of them the same message. All from an unknown number. Just like the emails.

_Wrong move, Antonio_

...

By the time, we were at my house, it was almost 9. I was so tired. It had been a long day at work and a long day in general. It was difficult trying to get Lovino out of the car. I had to literally drag him out. He kept asking me for coffee because he could smell it on me. So, I put the poor guy on the couch and made him a cup of coffee. While he was drinking his coffee, I got out the bandages, rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls I found underneath my bathroom sink. I started to tend to his wounds, each one worse than the one before. He had a big gash on his temple and blood crusted around it. He had bruises on his arms, legs and a cut on his cheek. His palms had two thin gashes on them. In some of the cuts, there was little pieces of glass. The table was littered with cotton balls, bandages and bloody cloth.

"What happened?" I asked.

Lovino took a sip from his coffee, "well, after we met that night, I had a feeling someone was following me from your house to mine and Feliciano's apartment building. Of course, I didn't tell Feliciano. I already told him all the therapy had been helping and I wasn't feeling paranoid anymore. I didn't want to worry him at all."

"I get where you're coming from," I sighed as I cleaned his palms and bandaged them, accidently tying it too tight.

"Ouch!" he winced, "anyways, I ignored the stupid bastard who was "following" me. But...I couldn't sleep last night. No matter how much I tried, or how hard I closed my eyes, I couldn't fall asleep. I slept with Feliciano that night...just to make sure he was okay. When I woke up, he was already in the kitchen making breakfast. I buried my face in the pillow trying to fall back asleep and..." A small, clear tear slide down Lovino's eye and down his cheek. The bandaged hand started to shake and tighten in my grasp.

"You don't need to continue if-"

"No, I have to," his voice was shaky, but strong, "I heard screaming come from the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and that's when I saw these two men grab Feliciano and try to drag him out the door. I grabbed the closest object, which was a knife, but I grabbed it on the wrong end," he pointed out his hands, "twice."

"How about all these bruises and cuts, where did they come from?"

"The bruises came from them beating me up. The cuts are from the multitude of glass pieces on the floor. The big gash on the side of my head," he pointed it out to me, "that's when they knocked me out with a bat or something. Then when I woke up...Feliciano was...gone..."

Lovino's eyes started to water even more and there was a stream of tears on his cheeks. He didn't make a sound. They were only silent , not even I, could tell if he was crying from a distance.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, "I should've protected him more, dammit."

"Lovino, listen to me," I stopped bandaging and held his hands tightly, "it is NOT your fault. We are going to find your brother. We ARE going to get through this. We WILL be able to find out who did this to us, do you understand?"

Lovino nodded slowly, but he still wiped tears from his face. We just sat there for a while, just sitting in silence. When Lovino was all cried out, he yawned and rubbed his red, bloodshot eyes.

"I'm so tired. All that fucking crying is exhausting," he yawned again.

I smiled, "well, you can sleep in my room if you want. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Wait, you're saying...I can..."

"Look, it's late in the night. Your apartment is probably trashed. And I think it's safer if we stay together."

"B-but what if..."

"Shhh," I lifted him up and wrapped him around my shoulders, "you need the rest."

I could see Lovino's cheeks turn a dark red and him puffing out his cheeks, "why do you care?"

"Because," I climbed up the stairs, "I know what it's like to not get a lot of rest."

"Hmmm, you son of a-"

"Shhh," I got into my bedroom and put him on the bed, "go to sleep."

When his head hit the pillow, Lovino was fast asleep. He was probably exhausted. I turned off the light in the hallway and walked back downstairs. My phone again was vibrating. I laid back down on the couch and looked at the message. It was something from the hospital.

"Mr. Carriedo, you have an appointment with Honda tomorrow afternoon. He's a world class therapist and will help you recover from your injuries and memories that you want to forget. We will see you tomorrow."

I groaned and threw the phone on the table. An appointment, huh? How is that supposed to help? Am I supposed to lay out all my feelings to this "Kiku Honda". Oh well, he seemed like a nice guy. I mean, he is a doctor for a reason.

I guess I was supposed to figure out what was going to happen tomorrow.

**I know it seems choppy, but I'm a little rough on my writing. And I just recovered from writer's block. I think this is pretty impressive. Usually, it sucks, really bad! I hope you all are having a fabulous start to the school year. Homecoming is just around the corner for me! I'm so excited! Anyways, I'll see you all later! BYE! LOVE YOU!**


End file.
